Existing call directories are data bases generally found on an adjunct processor associated with the business communication system, which data base contains entries identifying an individual's name, address, organization, telephone number and other pertinent information. This centralized data base is accessible in the dial-up mode by subscribers who are served by the business communication system and by directory assistance operators who generally have their terminals hard-wired to an adjunct processor which contains the data base. An individual who wishes to obtain directory information from the data base must use one of these terminal access points to query the data base.
Another call directory arrangement is found on personal computers where an individual can create their own personal call directory data base on their personal computer. This data base contains entries similar to those contained in the centralized call directory data base. An additional capability is provided by the personal computer wherein the personal computer can output an identified individual's telephone number as dial pulse or Touch-Tone signals to originate a telephone call through the business communication system to the identified individual. In similar fashion, files resident on the personal computer can be electronically transferred to an identified destination by the personal computer, under control of the subscriber, by the subscriber attaching an electronic mail address to the file and outputting same over the telephone lines through the business communication system to the identified destination.
A significant disadvantage of these call directory arrangements is that the subscriber must perform a number of operations to transmit information to an identified individual or destination. The subscriber must access the call directory, input the indentified individual's name, receive the entry from the call directory identifying the called party's room number, telephone number or electronic mail address. The subscriber must then take the received information and input it to their terminal or personal computer and indicate to the personal computer that this information must be used to originate a call connection or data transfer to the identified called party. This sequence of operations is time consuming and error prone.